


Bad Time

by skelereaper13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara Is Their Own Warning, Chara Swearing, Cock Slut, Dominant Sans, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, I just had spare time to write in the Philippines..., Lemon, Licking, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, Major Character(s), Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Perversion, Rape Turns Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sans is a pervert, Sexy Times, Submissive Chara, Vaginal Fingering, cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelereaper13/pseuds/skelereaper13
Summary: Chara meets Sans in the Judgement Hall. He is fed up with her shit and decides to punish her for it.





	Bad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from the Philippines! Shout out to all my fellow Filipinos out there!

"I hate you." Chara snarled as the skeleton pinned her against the golden wall of the hall. Her knife had broken during the fight, leaving her defenseless. The skeleton merely smirked. "me too." She was revolted by the way he stared mesmerizingly at her long, brown hair. The way he stared into her maroon eyes. Sans pressed against her, determined to make uncomfortable as much as possible. Her body was soft against his skeletal body. "cute." She blushed scarlet. He moved closer. "did you just moan?" Chara wanted to hurt the asshole so bad. She hated being seen like this, flustered and vulnerable.

"Get off me."

Sans shook his head, their faces almost touching. "no can do, red." She struggled, but his grip was tight on her arms. Chara glared at the comedian, red eyes shining. He returned with a glare with his magic eye. She needed to get out of the situation. Chara decided to play along with him. "Okay Sansy, you caught me. I was moaning. You can let me go now." She loosened his grip and escaped. She headed for the door. Chara was pulled back against the pristine wall. The skeleton chucked. "you think i'm letting you go just like that, brat?"

Sans grabbed some of her hair and pulled it. She winced at the pain. "i think you should be punished, brat. for all those bad times you gave me." Chara glared at him. He smiled as he turned her around, face against the wall. Magic bonds formed in his hand. Sans tied her hands together. "What the fuck, comedian?" He admired his work. Seeing her in this state made him hard. "gotta hand it to ya, you look pretty sexy from my angle."

"Thanks for the compliment, bonehead."

Sans smirked as he smelled her hair. Chocolate scented. "Fucking pervert. What's next, huh? Gonna rape my guts out?" He whispered in her ear. "i'm not that mean, ya know. i'll stop if you want, but don't get any ideas." Chara snapped at him. "I want you to stop now, per-" She stopped mid-sentence as she moaned. Sans's tongue pressed against her neck. Chara flushed red as she did so.

"mmm."

"Sick pervert."

He turned Chara around to face him. "you gonna kiss me or..."

"Neve-"

He pressed his teeth against her lips in a psuedo-kiss. Chara stared into his eyes as he melted into her. His tongue slipped out through his teeth and licked her lip. "open your mouth, sweetheart." She defiantly refused to open her mouth. He used his magic to open her mouth. Sans's tongue entered her mouth. "Mmf-" Chara struggled against him. She felt the hardness pressing up against her.

The feeling of her against Sans gelatinous magic tongue coupled with his cock pressed up against her made her wet. She didn't want to reveal it, but she knew it would be futile to hide it. He broke the kiss and leaned back. "kneel." He commanded. She did so, hesitantly. He started to unzip his shorts. Sans pulled down his shorts and his underwear to reveal the erect blue cock he hid. Chara stared at it, hoping that it wouldn't end up somewhere important.

"What do you want?"

"for you to open your mouth."

"No."

He slapped her in the face. "do it or else i'll force you to do it." Sans's eye glowed blue. She glared at him, then opened her mouth obediently. He smiled as he forced his member in her mouth. "suck." Chara didn't know how to give a blowjob, let alone to a magic skeleton, but judging by the look on his face, she was doing it right. Her tongue hugged his head and his cock was soaked in her saliva. Sans's cheekbones were a dark blue as she continued to suck him off.

"i'm gonna cum soon."

She continued her pace.

"faster, for fuck's sake."

His cock was twitching in her mouth. Chara's lips were soaked in precum. "i'm so clos-ah, fuck!" He finally came all over her mouth. Some of it dribbled down her chin and some of it ended up in her hair. "swallow it." She hated this, but she had no choice. Chara swallowed the cum whole. The flavor was revolting. He stood there, staring at her face. She was still blushing. He started to clean her face with his tongue.

"get on the floor." He said as he finished cleaning her. She hissed at him and started to lay down on the floor. Chara turned around, watching him intently. "Enjoying the view?" She growled. The pervert was staring at her ass. "not my fault you're hot as hell." She laid in the bed, glaring at him. He laid on top of her, his crotch pressing against her clit. Her cheeks were a vibrant red.

"What now? Gonna fuck me?" Chara snapped.

"nah. let's just take this nice and slow. and if you don't think so, yes, i can see your nipples."

She gulped. Chara hadn't worn a bra or sweatshirt. "Perverted comedian. What are you gonna do, huh?" Sans merely smirked as he stared at her breasts. "nothing interesting, but since when did you start caring, brat?" She growled at him. He hand grasped the hem of her sweater. Chara was in no shape to fight back. If she could just free her hands from the bonds, she would give him hell.

As he pulled up, he saw her body now fully. "no bra, huh? what a slut." She wanted to hit him. No one had ever called her a slut and lived until the sun rose. "Fuck you!" Chara snarled at the skeleton. "relax. you at least look fuckable." He chuckled at his own remark. Sans grasped one with his hand and fondled it. She tried hard to maintain her breathing. Chara's pants were soaked. He wasn't interested in this and decided to up the ante.

Sans's fingers grabbed ahold of a stray nipple and he twisted. Her breath caught in her throat as she uttered a moan of blissful pleasure. "Ahhhhh~" His eyes widened with lust. "guess i found your weakness." His other finger reached for her other nipple. Chara swiftly bit the finger. Sans recoiled in shock and pain from the bit. It luckily only took a fraction on his max HP. "wow, i didn't know you had anymore fight in you."

"P-pervert. I-I'll kill you."

His eyes glowed darkly. "oh? how?"

"I'll castrate you!"

"how will you do that?" His fingers pinched around. Chara glared at him. She was at his mercy and was trapped. She knew she couldn't free her hands from the bonds. "heh, didn't know i'd get this riled up for you, out of all the people." He stopped his fondling to Chara's relief. Sans smirked. She didn't know what was coming next. His face went down to one of her breasts. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, comedian?"

He didn't answer. He just stared. The she saw his florescent blue tongue shift out. She watched as his tongue lapped a nipple. It grew erect almost immediately. Chara quickly forced back another moan. Sans noticed. "trying not to moan, huh? i thought for sure that would work." He smiled. "maybe i should just up my game." She hated him. "Don't you dare." Her eyes glowed red. It was too late. He started licking again, and this time another finger pinched and twisted the other nipple. She bit her lip as Sans fondled her.

"still not? maybe i should try somewhere else."

He stopped his assault on her breasts. Sans was back up against her face. He knew what he needed to do. His bony fingers went down to her pants. Chara protested, but was powerless to stop him. Sans rubbed her clit. "wow, you're really wet." She blushed red. He wondered. His fingers went underneath her pants. Her panties were soaked. Sans then finally noticed the smell in the air. 

"Ahhhh~" Chara moaned reluctantly as she was being fingered by her nemesis. He couldn't help but giggle at the sound. She gave out a look of arousal. Chara's moans continued as his fingers pressed against her panties. "S-stop~..." She muttered between moans. Sans shook his head. His fingers were slick with her fluids. He retracted them. Sans looked at his messy work. Her legs were dripping in cum. He licked it off his fingers. It was sweet and sour, but he loved it nonetheless.

"F-fucking creep, t-touching me like that. Y-you disgust me." Her breaths were irregular. Chara hated him seeing her like this, naked except for her drenched panties. Her long hair was wet with sweat. "i know." Sans's hand stroked her soaked hair. Her face was beet red from embarrassment. "but did you think that was it?" His hand slipped down her cheek, her neck, her breasts, her stomach, back down to her panties. His fingers started to pull them down.

"No!" She started to struggle again. Sans smiled. "look brat, i think you should just give up. there is nothing you can do to stop this. you did this by your own accord and it's my job to show you that you are not above consequences." They were finally pulled down, and he saw the wet, dripping clit that he want so much to see. His fingers traced the outside of her clit. "You fucking te-Ahhhh~" She moaned uncontrollably. Sans kept teasing her. "you like this, don't you?" Chara shook her head. "liar. you're getting wet all over and moaning like crazy. is that for me?" She shook her head again.

"just keep telling yourself that. you'll fall for me in the end." Sans smirked. His fingers entered her. She cried out in bliss as her clit was being penetrated. He smiled. "cute." Sans pushed in and out. He stopped and moved down, his face stopping right next to her pussy. "What now?" His tongue came out. Sans took an experimental lick. It sent shock waves up Chara's spine. He kept this process, licking and penetrating her. "I hate you."

"that's enough of that." He stopped. Sans used his magic to flip her over. He stared at her ass. He poked inside the small hole with his finger. His cock couldn't fit inside, but it was worth a try. Chara glared at him. "What are you gonna do?" He smirked as his cock penetrated her ass. "Fuck!" She cried out in pain. Her asshole was being widened every second. It hurt, but he could manage. He started thrusting in and out, ignoring her cries of pain. "damn it, you're tight!"

His hands reached around to grope her. It stabled him enough to keep going. Sans's fingers pinched her nipples. "Ahhh~fuck me!" His tongue licked the back of her neck. He let go of one nipple and started to finger her again. Chara was a moaning, blushing mess. She couldn't handle everything at once. His member twitched. Sans was about to explode in her. She shook her head. "D-don't do it!" He smirked and kept going. 

He then came into her ass. She shouted as cum leaked into and out of her ass. She also came. Sans released. He stared at her. Drool spilled from her mouth, the floor was covered in cum, and she looked weird. "are you okay, brat?" Chara muttered something inaudible. "sorry, didn't catch that."

"More." She said more clearly. "Give me more."

Sans was confused at her sudden change of heart. He watched her. "Just untie me Sansie-pie~" The slut wanted more. "how do i know that you won't try to kill me?" He was skeptical. "I'll show you." His soul appeared right in front of Chara. Her tongue flicked out and licked the soul like ice cream. Sans shivered. The feeling was weird, but felt good. "fine. i'll untie you." He snapped his fingers and the bonds disappeared. "So what are you waiting for? Bone me, daddy~"

She showed off her clit to him. "are you sure?" Chara giggled and kissed him on his teeth. "Of course." He smirked. "well, in that case...are you ready to have a bad time, slut?" She laughed. "Of course, Sansie~" He pinned her against the floor and his cock was pressed against her clit. He pushed in. Chara moaned instantaneously. The pain and pleasure worked in a balance that was blissful. They made out while Sans thrusted in and out of her. 

He hit her g-spot and started going faster and faster. Chara's breathing hitched and her moans became louder. "Oh god, Sans! I'm so close!" He was too. His thrusts were more powerful, more faster. In a final thrust, Sans finally came. It was too much that it spilt out everywhere and made a horrid mess. Sans and Chara's clothes were drenched in slick cum. "I hate you." She blushed with a devious smile.

"me too, brat." Sans smiled. She wanted to stay here, in his arms, but she eventually reseted. Chara was back in the hall, cleaned of anything that was there before.

She met the comedian back in the hall. "heya, brat." Sans smiled, his eye glowing. "Hey there, Sansie." She wielded her knife. 

"ready?" 

"Always ready."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
